Missing
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: We all know what happens: Haruna got kidnapped, kidou saves her and they all continiou with their lives. But what happens if kidou didn't rescued her? If he didn't came at all? What would happen to Haruna?


**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN JUST THE STORY**

**After the key of the legend chose Haruna to be the sacrifice, she was taken away. And Kidou didn't come for her. She was missing, for ever. Songfic of Haruna Otonashi, song: Evanescence - missing.**

I was hoping and waiting. Hoping to be rescued, waiting for onii-chan. The idea of the Demon lord eating my soul, scared the hell out of me. And Desuta made it even worse, saying he would personally bring me to him and hold me as the Demon lord sucked my soul out of me.  
I was getting desperate, Onii-chan wasn't here yet. But he would come, I was sure about that he wouldn't leave me alone like that.  
But I was wrong, he didn't come. I sat there on the rock peak chained and waiting and waiting, waiting for my brother to come but he didn't. The moment Desuta picked me up I knew Kidou wouldn't come, that he gave up on me, even without trying. I cried a few tears whispering 'Why didn't you come onii-chan?'.

_Please, please forgive me_  
_but I won't be home again_  
_Maybe someday you'll look up_  
_and barely conscious you'll say to no one_  
_isn't something missing?_

I wasn't crying, I couldn't. But I was begging onii-chan for forgiveness that I didn't come back. Maybe he wouldn't even notice that I was gone, he betrayed me. Didn't he notice that something was missing?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_  
_you forgot me long ago_  
_Am I that unimportant?_  
_Am I so insignificant?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

Years passed by, Haruna grew older. Fine skin, soft pink lips, long very long blue hair and blue eyes. Eyes that had lost its shimmer long time ago, the light was gone and so was her soul. And all that time she didn't cry, not even once. She wouln't cry as long as Kidou wouldn't cry for her absence. She was sure that he forgot het long time ago, was she that unimportant to him? And again, the same words fly through her head. Didn't he notice something or someONE was missing?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_you won't try for me, not now_  
_though I die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

She was the sacrifice, she lost her soul. And Kidou wasn't there for her to protect her, he didn't even try. If she still had her soul, she would trade it for knowing someone ever loved her. She was all alone, and Desuta's company didn't help. (not such a surprise)  
'Isn't someone missing me?' She muttered.

_Please, please forgive me_  
_but I won't be home again_  
_I know what you do to yourself_  
_I breathe deep and cry out_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

Eventually Haruna broke, she cried as if there was no end. No one missed her, she was sure of that. But the stabbing pain in her hart told her that that was a lie. But she didn't hope it was, hope leaded to nothing but pain.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_you won't try for me, not now_  
_though I die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

She was sacrificed. No doubt she was. Still she wanted to know someone loved her. Someone else but Desuta, he made that clear when he kissed her with those ice cold lips, when he fucked her so senseless. Hands exploring her body. I was litterally dying to know if there was someone who loved me, if there was someone who was missng me.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_  
_knowing you don't care_  
_and if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..._

Haruna was bleeding from the inside, with the thought in her mind that onii-chan didn't care a single thing about her. When she was asleep his face was everywhere in her dreams, she could hear his voice so clearly. Everytime she wakes up she couldn't help searchingthe rest of the bed hoping to find him next to her. And everytime she felt the cold silk underneath her fingers.  
'Aren't you missing me? Onii-chan?'

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_you won't try for me not now_  
_though I died to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

The nightmare she was in continioud with no merci, she couldn't wake up. She was sacrificed, taken to hell, the mistress of a demon, she was empty from the inside. No soul, her hartbeating stopped long ago, she wasn't dead, but immortal. She grew older, but you couldn't see it from the outside, but from the inside she was turning into a ward. A dark empty hole. She would die if she could, she would die of lonelyness. And after all those years she got the answer of the question she was asking herself the entire time.  
Could there be someone missing me? Is no one missing me?

The truth was no one did, they all forgot her. They continioud with their lives, got married, got kids, grand kids. A full and complete life. But she would never know how that would be, she was doomed, doomed to drag the pain in her hart. For ever.

Hope you guy's like it. First songfic.


End file.
